Doraemon+ (Plus)
Doraemon+ (Plus) (ドラえもん+(プラス), Doraemon+purasu) (Doraemon Plus) is a 6 volume manga released by Shogakukan in Japan from April 25, 2005 to December 6, 2014. It contains chapters that weren't included in the original 45 volumes. Volume 1 chapters * Chapter 01: A Partial Gourmet Table * Chapter 02: A Tickling Glove * Chapter 03: For Me to Stop Nobita * Chapter 04: Substitute Stickers * Chapter 05: Traveling Half Cloud * Chapter 06: A Friendship Chocolate * Chapter 07: Secret Keeper Dog * Chapter 08: A Chasing Television * Chapter 09: A Concentration Soap Helmet * Chapter 10: A Preference Photo Printer * Chapter 11: An Elephant Trunk Lipstick * Chapter 12: Flower Recorder * Chapter 13: A Mirage Candle * Chapter 14: A Lucky Bee * Chapter 15: Future Telling Radio * Chapter 16: A Wrapping Cloth to Carry Someone * Chapter 17: A Thrill Tickets * Chapter 18: Miss Fortunate From Nobita’s Point of View * Chapter 19: I Want A Strong Pet * Chapter 20: A Story of Bell Crickets * Chapter 21: Set The Room Guard * Chapter 22: Study For The Test You Hate Volume 2 chapters * Chapter 01: A Fan To Change One’s Mind * Chapter 02: Who’s The Real Thief * Chapter 03: A Ghost Story * Chapter 04: A Substitute Television * Chapter 05: An Absconding Scroll * Chapter 06: Nobita’s Iron Body * Chapter 07: Spying Vines * Chapter 08: An Unpleasant Feeling Measuring Device * Chapter 09: Plan to Escape From The Earth * Chapter 10: A Command Gun * Chapter 11: A Dream’s Director Chair * Chapter 12: A Complete Restoration Liquid * Chapter 13: Super Giant * Chapter 14: A Concetration Mechine * Chapter 15: A Summon Buzzer * Chapter 16: A Future Nobita * Chapter 17: A Salary Riot * Chapter 18: Human Programming Pill * Chapter 19: Pinch Runner * Chapter 20: Pet Pen * Chapter 21: Time Pistol to Eliminate Obstacle Volume 3 chapters * Chapter 01: Sound Camera * Chapter 02: Courage Test Glasses * Chapter 03: Would You Be Okay If Doraemon Wasn't Here?! * Chapter 04: An Uproar Caused By A Popular Badge * Chapter 05: Where Were You At That Time? * Chapter 06: A Monster Box * Chapter 07: Turnover Dynamite * Chapter 08: A Grateful Ring * Chapter 09: An Indoor World Travel Set * Chapter 10: Patrol Car of Justice * Chapter 11: A Flying Paper * Chapter 12: A Duplication Balloon * Chapter 13: A Deposit Card * Chapter 14: A Sneezing Powder * Chapter 15: Hologram Machine * Chapter 16: Super Speed Goggles * Chapter 17: A Fear Maker Machine * Chapter 18: Petter * Chapter 19: Shyara Gum * Chapter 20: Muscle Control * Chapter 21: A Cockroach Doll Volume 4 chapters * Chapter 01: A Million Volt Man * Chapter 02: Taking Scoop Picture With Chance Camera * Chapter 03: A Fake Scribble Pen * Chapter 04: Mini Santa * Chapter 05: The Treasure Hunting Paper * Chapter 06: A Child Of Wind Band * Chapter 07: A Robot Pet Dog * Chapter 08: A Part Time Job For a Yeti * Chapter 09: Teletelephone * Chapter 10: Image Gum * Chapter 11: A Misfortunate Forecast Machine * Chapter 12: An Animal Training Shop * Chapter 13: A Paper Plane * Chapter 14: Traffic Mark Stickers * Chapter 15: Energy Saving Hot Air Balloon * Chapter 16: A Revenge Band * Chapter 17: A Comrade Badge * Chapter 18: A Human Task Time Switch * Chapter 19: All Purpose Glasses * Chapter 20: Doraemon and Dorami-chan Volume 5 chapters * Chapter 01: Sparta Victory Pills and Hater Touch Baton * Chapter 02: A Dream Coder * Chapter 03: A Secret Story * Chapter 04: Air Conditioner Photo * Chapter 05: The Famous Singer, Tsubasa-chan, Has A Secret * Chapter 06: A Falling Star Catcher * Chapter 07: Obedience Hat * Chapter 08: A Great Shell Set * Chapter 09: A Snow In March * Chapter 10: A Magic Map * Chapter 11: A Care-Giver Robot * Chapter 12: A Fake Telephone Adapter * Chapter 13: Ignorant Bug * Chapter 14: Traffic Protection Time * Chapter 15: Firecracker Paper * Chapter 16: Use Combine Glue For Hiking * Chapter 17: Pencil Missile and Counter Attack Radar * Chapter 18: An Ultra Super Deluxe Pill * Chapter 19: A Confession Hat * Chapter 20: 45 Years Later Volume 6 chapters * Chapter 01: The Lost Treasure Of Minikini * Chapter 02: Nobita 2.0 * Chapter 03: Cosmic Kockets * Chapter 04: The Really, Really Bad Temper * Chapter 05: The Troubles With Nobita * Chapter 06: Operation: B.U.L.LY * Chapter 07: Nobita-itis * Chapter 08: The Enchanted Land Of Nobitanna * Chapter 09: Nobita And Gian In Black-and-White * Chapter 10: The Spy Who Seed Me * Chapter 11: It's A Spoonful Life! * Chapter 12: The Sick Joke * Chapter 14: No Friend Accustomed, No Present * Chapter 15: The Sword In The Throne * Chapter 16: The Christmas Trap * Chapter 17: Nobita On The Prairie * Chapter 18: Nobita The Kid Gallery Category:Manga